


Darkness Before Dawn

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still, the knowledge that Deputy Chief Johnson would be showing up late to her crime scene because she was busy fucking her girlfriend only heightened her desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Before Dawn

She hovered in the warm, dark space between dreams and reality, her senses hazy and weighted by an instinctual desire to give in to the elusive pull of sleep. She was teased into wakefulness by the soft caresses of fingertips that trailed along the ridges of her spine, and Sharon gave a drowsy smile. Her internal clock discerned that it was far too early to be awake, but Brenda Leigh’s hands on her body beckoned her to let go of the fleeting need for rest. Eyes remaining firmly closed, Sharon reveled in the tingling sensations left behind in the wake of her lover’s touch. 

Sharon settled more firmly against the mattress, rolling onto her stomach while Brenda traced a path between the freckles that dotted her skin. The younger woman had done this countless times before, but the familiar act never ceased to dampen the reverence that accompanied being mapped and memorized down to every crease and spot and scar. Brenda Leigh Johnson knew Sharon’s body by heart and yet, after three years, she still looked and touched as if it were the first time. 

Silky soft blonde curls tickled her back as Brenda leaned in, pressing her lips to Sharon’s shoulder. Her hands continued their journey, stroking across the planes of her back before dipping beneath the crisp red bed sheet to gently fondle the swell of her ass. Her warm palm smoothed over rounded curves, leaving behind a warmth that spread outward from low in Sharon’s belly. 

The familiar curl of arousal that followed prompted Sharon to emit a soft, contented sigh. “Mmm…morning,” Sharon finally said, her voice still gravelly from sleep. “Tell me it’s not time to get up.” 

Brenda quietly chuckled, sliding her arm over her lover’s back to brush aside Sharon’s hair, leaving her neck bare to Brenda’s mouth. “For me it is, I’m afraid,” she replied, shifting her body beneath the sheet until her naked curves had settled directly over Sharon’s. The dip of Brenda’s crotch perfectly cradled the swell of Sharon’s backside, fitting the two of them seamlessly together so that they felt like one united being. The jutting tips of Brenda’s taut nipples pressed into her back and Sharon shivered beneath the warm weight of her. “Got called in a few minutes ago.” 

Sharon let out a commiserating groan and yet marveled at having slept through the obnoxious chirp of Brenda’s cell phone, a testament to how thoroughly the other woman had worn her out the night before. “What happened?” 

Brenda’s fingers absently trailed along the side of Sharon’s body. “Homicide in Hollywood,” she replied, wiggling her hips just enough for Sharon to feel the damp scratch of her neatly trimmed curls. “Again.”

“Mmm…poor baby.” Sharon shuddered at the feel of Brenda’s tongue tracing the shell of her ear. “I’ll put the coffee on for you while you shower.” 

“No,” Brenda urged, taking Sharon’s earlobe between her teeth. “Don’t get up.” She grazed her fingers against Sharon’s breast. “I want you to say right here.” 

The low drawl of Brenda’s voice made Sharon shiver as the dull ache increased between her legs. Her tone was filled with promise, awakening in her a burgeoning arousal as she shifted her hips suggestively against Sharon’s ass. 

Sharon bit her lip, already growing slick between her thighs. She loved making love in the mornings, still foggy with slumber, her body gradually waking to the day by meandering kisses and languid touches. In her younger days, Sharon had hated sex in the mornings, when breaths were ripe and bladders were full and grumpiness teemed in abundance. The general rules didn’t seem to apply to Brenda—not in life and certainly not in love. They sought each other when they began the day, roving hands sometimes meant to soothe and sometimes meant to arouse. These touches that Brenda now bestowed upon Sharon’s body were fueled with intent, filling her with the thrill of renewed sexual promise. 

Sharon opened her eyes then, unsurprised to see that their room was still shrouded in the darkness before dawn. She caught Brenda’s gaze as the blonde peppered her shoulder with kisses. “I thought you had to leave,” she mentioned carefully, recalling with vivid clarity similar mornings when her lover had turned her on only to leave her unsatisfied whenever duty called. 

“I do.” She latched her mouth onto the nape of Sharon’s neck, laving her tongue against the sensitive flesh. “But the body’s not goin’ anywhere.” She scratched her nails over the dip of her waist and the swell of her hip. 

Sharon barely suppressed a smirk as she closed her eyes once more. She could count on one hand the number of times her lover had chosen to postpone her arrival at work for the sake of staying in bed. She’d always been the same; it was understood between them that they were both unapologetically married to their jobs. Still, the knowledge that Deputy Chief Johnson would be showing up late to her crime scene because she was busy fucking her girlfriend only heightened her desire. 

She was wet now, her folds swollen and ready. She whimpered, tilting her hips up to meet Brenda’s. The blonde bore down roughly, grinding Sharon’s hips against the mattress. The barest hint of friction against her clit forced a moan from Sharon’s lips. 

“You looked so beautiful lyin’ here,” Brenda began, her fingertips pressing against her ass as she rocked her hips, driving Sharon’s into the mattress once again. “I just had to touch you…” She began a steady rocking of their hips while her hand clutched at the swell of her backside. 

Sharon resisted the urge to direct Brenda’s hand into the moisture and heat that awaited her, allowing instead for the younger woman to set a slow, lazy pace while she sucked on the curve of her shoulder. She did not have to wait for long; when Brenda lifted her hips she slipped her hand between them, tracing the dip of Sharon’s cleft before prodding her fingers between dripping folds. 

A moan escaped Sharon’s lips as her lover immediately rubbed against her clit, her practiced touch knowing just where to press and pinch and flick. 

Sharon twisted her head down against her pillow, her hands clutching the mattress. She let out a wail of pleasure, undulating her hips against Brenda’s eager fingers, which were now trapped between her body and the mattress. She ground down against Brenda’s hand, setting up a counter rhythm, her entire body shaking with want. 

“I needed to have you before I left,” Brenda continued, her voice now breathy and strained while she worked her fingers more quickly. “I wanted to have the smell of you on me all day…” 

Sharon groaned, the white hot pulses of pleasure threatening to burst. “Oh God, Brenda…” she whimpered, swiveling her hips to meet each stroke. “ _Ooh…_ ” 

Brenda sucked hard on her shoulder, raising a faint bruise that would be rubbed raw by the strap of her bra, leaving her a constant reminder of these passion-laden moments. “I wanted your voice echoin’ in my head long after you came for me.” 

There was a fleeting hesitation, one brilliant, breathless moment before Sharon came with a loud wail of utter abandon. Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress while she cried out into her pillow, grinding against Brenda’s fingers while she chased every current of mind-numbing pleasure that swallowed her whole. 

“Yes…oh yes, just like that…” Brenda soothed, stroking the older woman until the last spasm wracked her body and left her limp and satisfied. 

Sharon collapsed against the bed, breathing harshly while the blonde placed a departing kiss on her neck and eased her weight to the side of Sharon’s body. The older woman grinned in open contentment, her body growing heavy with sated drowsiness. She turned to Brenda, opening her eyes to the breathtaking vision of her smiling lover. “Can we start every day like this?” she teased, slanting her mouth against Brenda’s in a sweet kiss. Brenda nodded, their noses brushing. “What about you?” she husked suggestively, settling a hand on Brenda’s bare thigh.

Brenda kissed her once more before sitting up, twisting her body away from Sharon’s touch. “This was for you.” Her eyes cast an appreciative glance over Sharon’s naked torso, lingering on the stiffened peaks of her breasts. “I should go.” She tweaked a nipple with wet fingers before pressing a chaste kiss to Sharon’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll see you tonight.”

Sharon nodded, heavy-lidded eyes watching Brenda’s perfect, naked body slip out of bed and hurry into the bathroom. At the hiss of the shower, Sharon closed her eyes, curling her body around Brenda’s pillow. 

When sleep lulled Sharon back into its grasp minutes later, it was with a smile on her lips. 

\---


End file.
